


Finding My Power

by Yorpie



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorpie/pseuds/Yorpie
Summary: What if Sookie was a little snarkier, more powerful, and less gullible? Slight AU. Slowburn. ExS or possible GxS , ExSxG, or AxS. Haven’t decided yet.
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Syntactic Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m about a decade late to the party, but I binged watched this show for the first time a couple weeks ago and I absolutely love it. Well mostly just the first 4 seasons. This story starts shortly after Sookie and Hugo are locked up by the fellowship. I hope you enjoy it!

“Godric! Godric, can you hear me? Isabel and Eric sent us. Godric!” I yell, praying that despite the lack of response he can hear us and know help is on the way. As soon as they locked us down here I cast out my mental net and found one of the largest voids I ever felt, but it lies just on the edge of my range. 

I turned to Hugo, still in a bit of a panic, and said, “I know he's ‘round here somewhere. I heard the awful things they're plannin' to do to him.” The idea of anyone being chained to a cross to burn made my heart clench in horror. 

Hugo is dripping in sweat and pacing back and forth like a caged animal. “Remember how I said I was claustrophobic? I wasn't makin' that part up. It's bad. Okay, I can't take elevators, walk-in closets. You know, hotels where they tuck the sheets in all tight? Just thinkin' about that makes me want to scream.” 

While he was going on I kept looking around for escape. Shelves lined our cell and I started rummaging through the boxes on them hoping that I would find something useful. While searching I came across a box of board games. The titles caught my eye. I gasped, “Jesus Christ, Vampire Exterminator? Silver and Stakes? Send'Em Back to Hell? So sick teachin' kids to hate like this.” I shook my head, thanking the lord my gran raised me right and not on this extremist bullshit. 

“Sookie, I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here.” He spits out.

I turn to look at him while I put on my best imitation of grans voice when she helps me through panic attacks. “Take a deep breath. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, all right?” 

He kneels down and takes a few deep breaths, “Okay, I'm okay.” He sighs. 

While he calms down, my panic spikes, there are too many coincidences. I start thinking out loud to Hugo, “So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. 'Cause someone at the nest is a traitor.” But who is it? Almost no one knew we were even going to the Fellowship of the Sun church today, just like only Isabel and Stan knew we were going to be at the airport. 

Hugo became serious and said, “You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?”

I shake my head, “Stan? 'Cause he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy. Not to mention I dont think these people would work with anyone who's a vampire ‘less they volunteered to be staked. No way.”

“You've met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for lookin' at him sideways.” He insists. 

I shrugged, “It's true, but he don’t strike me like the type to go to the Fellowship for help. Even if it's true, Bill and Eric will do a lot worse to him when they find out.” I paused, remembering our connection to our vampire counterparts. “Bill and Isabel musta’ sensed our fear. They're gonna come storming through this church any second.” I realize with a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

Hugo scoffs, “And you don't seem happy about that because?”

“These fanatics are about to barbecue a 2000-year-old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they could do to Bill or Isabel? There is a reason Eric didn't come blazin’ in here at the first mention that Godric might be here.” I explain. 

He looks away when I mention Isabel. “Yeah, who knows…” He mutters.

After searching through our makeshift cell for another hour I finally give up. My lack of sleep is starting to catch up with me. 

I start to have the creeping suspicion that I’m missing something big. I notice that the longer I was away from Bill, the less convinced I was he cared about me. I think back to mine and Hugo’s earlier conversation. Why wasn’t Bill fighting to get to me now? Did I even want him to come?

I shake my head, Jesus, what was I thinking? I took a deep breath and whispered to myself, “Bill is coming to save us.” I hope giving voice to my words will cast away my doubt. It didn’t really work, but I am too tired to analyze it further. I draped myself over a box at the bottom of one of the shelves and immediately fell asleep. 

In the back of my head, I know I am dreaming. I ignore it though, shoving that truth in the very back recesses of my mind, because I’m with Gran again. We sit at the kitchen table sipping coffee, laughing over the cats' antics as she attacks dust bunnies. At some point my laughter turned to tears. 

“Oh sweetheart,” she took my hand and held it between both of hers, “let it out.” 

I felt guilty for ruining our moment. “I-I miss you so much Gran… I hate being in a world without you in it.” I stutter out between sobs. 

She tuts, “Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. You can't get rid of me that easily. I know it’s not the same, but I will always look after you.” 

“I just feel so alone.” I admit, ashamed I couldn’t be stronger. Gran raised me to be an independent woman and I felt like a failure for not being able to handle it as well as I thought I should have. 

She put her finger under my chin and looked me in the eyes. She smiled and said, “My Sookie, being alone... it ain’t nothin’ to be afraid of. Plus you've got your brother and that nice Bill fella.” 

“Oh gran, I- I just dont think I love him.” I cry. “He was just... there, and when I am with him, I do care for him and you liked him and he saved me and then you were gone and Jason was-” 

She cut off my rambling, “Oh my dear, dear Sookie. I know this has been so scary for you. All of it. But I am so proud of you and how you have been able to keep your chin up. Even with all the awful things that have happened.”

“What do I do Gran?” I plead. 

“Sookie you know I can’t tell you that. But I know I raised a wonderful and strong woman. You always choose the right thing, even if it takes you a little bit to get there.” She assures me. 

“He scares me Gran… and not like before. Opening my heart to him was scary but this... He killed people for me. One of them was in front of me. I get he was trying to save me. The Rattrays, Uncle Bartlet and Longshadow, they weren't good people, but I don’t think he had to go that far. And then there is Jessica, did you know he just tried to pretend it never happened and passed her off to Eric! He's her… Maker or whatever. I’m just real disappointed in how he's handlin’ it, especially after the way I see Eric talk ‘bout Godric.”

Her brows furrowed together and she paused a moment before responding, “ It sounds like this has been weighing on you for a while.”

I try to respond but I am suddenly jolted out of my dream. 

“Mornin'. Refreshments? How did y'all sleep?” The reverend greets us with his creepily cheery demeanor. 

I realize my tears from the dream are real, and quickly hide my face to wipe them away. Unfortunately it doesn't escape the reverends notice. 

“Aw is the little darling sad the vamp hasn’t come to her rescue yet?” He mocks. “Well not to worry we are plenty prepared, arn’t we Gabe?”

“Yes, sir.” He replied with a look in his eye that makes me shiver involuntarily.

It takes every bit of southern manners my gran taught me to stop myself from telling Steve to eat shit. I hope he can read it through my eyes though. 

“What do you want? Or do y’all just have a death wish?” I jab. . 

“Haha, no, that would be your vamper friend.” He laughs, elbowing Gabe. “Now, things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-lovin' media makes me out to be.” He claims, attempting to appeal to us. 

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, right. Because crucifying people is a perfectly normal thing sane people do. I can’t believe you call yourselves Christians. Don’t you think Jesus would be horrified at what y’all are about to do?”

Steve and Gabe laugh, “Aw they have you wrapped around their little finger don’t they? With their blood-“ 

“Shut up, why are you still here?” I demand, wanting nothing more than to not have to hear his chirpy voice anymore.

He pulls up a chair. “All I want from you is a couple of answers, and then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way.”

Gabe immediately jumps up to respond, “What do you want to know?”

“Shut up!” I exclaim. 

“Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo Ayers.” He confesses.

“Hugo, what are you doing?” I snap. 

“We were sent here by the vampires of Area Nine to find their sheriff.” He continues, completely ignoring me. 

“Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps?” He asks. 

“You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right?” he asks. 

I cross my arms and refuse to respond. Internally I am wracking my brain trying to figure out how a guy like Newlin knows my brother. I drop my mental shield and focus on his thoughts. 

Pictures flash across my vision, my brother scaling a fence to help another guy get over it. Then some ceremony where Newlin is lecturing the camp on honesty and gifts my brother a silver ring. 

His voice breaks my concentration and I put my shields back up. 

I keep silent.

Steve’s entire demeanor changes from smug to furious and he quickly storms his way out of the basement. 

I clench my fists and turn to Hugo, what the fuck was he thinking, he could get my brother killed! Something is definitely going on with him. I tune my telepathy toward him. 

He looked at me with pity and sneered, “We sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on and play damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another, I'm getting' us out of here.” He continues in his head, “I’m getting me out of here, she can burn with that other vamper for all I care. Shit! Why haven’t they let me out yet...”

“Hugo, do me a favor, please. Just shut the fuck up.” I demanded as I snatched his wrist, forcing myself deeper into his head. 

I see images of him hiding around the corner while I suggest I infiltrate the fellowship, then he calls Steve and informs him about our plan.

I flinch my hand away, “You. You're the traitor.” I curse. I back myself into the other corner, as far away as I can get from him. All my anxieties suddenly hit me at once: I’m trapped by murderous extremists with enough strength to overpower a 2000 year old vampire, I'm stuck in the same cell as the traitor, and despite Bill having all night to sense my fear and come to my rescue, he isn’t here. Saving myself… that is a last resort. I revealed too many of my powers as is, and I’m not letting this traitor know anything more about me. 

Hugo seizes my arm, “I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, and the sex was... amazing. The best I ev... well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful.” he professes, genuinely thinking we were the same. It makes me feel sick. 

“I'm no addict.” I state definitively, thinking about how my brother and his ex-girlfriend were addicted to V. 

He smirks, “Nah. I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missin' work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize.” 

Shit… He might have a point. Not that I’m gonna let him know that. However it suddenly hit me I just how awful i'd been treating Sam lately. Maybe not quite as bad as he described but I couldn't deny I was giving Sam a real hard time at work lately. 

“So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?” I ask. 

“I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill's been using you.” He explained. 

“Now I don’t know how Isabel has treated ya, but you don’t know Bill. They aren't all the same ya know.” 

“I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. I mean, a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire.” He goaded. 

Suddenly my heart went out to Isabel, that poor girl didn't even know yet. I decided to change tactics. “She loves you Hugo. I was talkin to her right before we left to this god-forsaken church, and the way she talks about you… She was real worried. She was the one who told me you were claustrophobic and warned me not to force you in elevators or other small spaces.”

Hugo shakes his head. 

I insisted, “No, it's true. Look, she was real worried ‘bout you.”

He went pale and muttered,“No, you're lying, I don’t believe it.”

Well, if he wouldn’t believe me then I would have to show him. I grab his hand, he tries to yank it away but I tighten my grip. I close my eyes and focus on that memory and mentally pushed it toward Hugo. 

I had just got dressed for the undercover mission, lucky I always pack a good sunday dress. I was leaving the hotel room as Isabel walked by. 

“Good morning Miss Beaumont! How do I look? ” I twirled in my dress. “Pretty enough to get married by a kidnapper?” I joked. 

She smiled and replied, “You'll fit right in.” 

“So where’s Hugo?” I asked as we walked down the hall heading toward the elevator to the main lobby to meet up with everyone. 

“He’s already downstairs.” She explained. 

“Same with Bill, he can’t stand waiting for me to finish my makeup.” I laughed. 

We stepped into the elevator and I noticed she pinched her lips together and furrowed her brow in worry. 

I bumped shoulders with her. “Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I’ll look after him for ya.” I reassured her. 

She let out an unnecessary breath. “He says I worry too much, but he is so fragile. He is scared of small spaces so he takes the stairs whenever we are in a building like this.” She admitted. 

“Well I’ll make sure nobody traps him in a closet. I know you guys have had it rough, hell sometimes I want to bash Bill over the head I get so angry at him! I think he just really loves you, and he wants to be with you.”

She sighed, “I know he wants to become a vampire, but I just can’t bring myself to do it. I am a completely different person now compared to when I was human. I love Hugo. I don’t care if he grows old, I just love him.” A blood tear started to leak out of her eye and she quickly dabbed it away. 

I let the memory fade and release his hand. I open my eyes and see a single tear roll down his face. 

“I- I thought she didn’t care…Steve said-” He stuttered before I interrupted him. 

“Steve has stuck you down here with me this whole time, Hugo. Face it, they only see you as a fangbanging traitor.” 

He hid his face in his hands and started muttering to himself. 

“They’re gonna kill me… it doesn't matter who wins now, either way I’m dead meat.”

I place my shields back up and decide to let him be. 

I take a deep breath to prepare myself. We obviously needed help, so I cast out my mental voice as far as I can, praying it would work. “Barry. Barry, can you hear me? You've got to help me. I need you to go to the hotel and find Bill Compton or Eric Northman and tell them I'm at the Fellowship of the Sun Church in the basement. The sheriff Godric, is here somewhere and I'm in big trouble. Please, don't ignore me. This is a life or death situation. Please.”

I look back at Hugo, and I almost feel bad for him for a minute. But then I remember who got me stuck here in the first place. I sigh and lean my head against the shelved boxes behind me and stare up at the ceiling. Then again, maybe it was my fault I’m stuck here. I think back to when I first met Eric. I breezed past the bar and marched right up to his throne, caution to the wind. Bill chastised me for days after, as he should have. It was stupid of me to give away my telepathy like that. If I had learned anything in the past few months it's that I had become a bit too comfortable in my podunk little town. Now that I am in a big city surrounded by people constantly I realize how lucky I have it. I can always go home and let my shields down and not worry about making myself a target. Poor Barry, no wonder he works at a vampire hotel. Despite the workplace hazards of serving vampires, any reprieve from the constant bombardment of thoughts would be welcome. God knows that’s half of what drew me to Bill. 

Bill. I really need to talk with him when I get out of here. I have no idea whether the Gran in my dream was a figment of my imagination or somehow communicating to me from beyond the grave. All I know is that she is right, I need to talk to Bill about everything that has been weighing on me. But first, I need to escape from this fucking cell.


	2. Straight to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I work at a hospital so I’m one of the lucky ones who has had a busier schedule due to the pandemic. Stay safe out there everybody! Hope this chapter was worth the wait, I’ll definitely be updating more frequently from here on out. I already have a rough draft for the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Straight to Hell

Gabe burst into the basement in a frenzy sporting a fresh shiner on his left cheek.

Hugo immediately stands up and blurts, “What happened to your face? Nevermind, listen, she knows everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down with a goddamn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now.”

Gabe quickly unlocks the door and before I can even react, he sucker punches Hugo in the gut. I freeze in fear. 

“You want protection, you fangbangin' sack of shit?!” He yells while he kicks Hugo’s legs out. “How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for ya!” He bellows, while kneeing him in the face. Hugo collapses on the floor. His position reminds me of when the Ratrays tried to kill me, and it snaps me out of my stupor. 

“Stop it!” I scream, then I jump on his back, trying to put him in a choke hold. He roars and stops his attack on Hugo, focusing on me instead. He rams me into the shelves, knocking the air out of me. I gasp like a fish out of water while trying to fight him off of me. In the heat of it all, I accidentally let my mental shields drop and I’m assaulted with images of his previous victims. The black and blue faces with glassy, blood-shot eyes blur together. 

Overwhelmed by fear, I’m barely able to rebuild a weak mental defense against the memories. Next thing I know I’m off his back and he pins me to the shelves. His hands close around my throat. 

“You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?!” 

His rancid breath makes my eyes tear up. Large, calloused hands snake around my neck. I try shoving my thumbs in his eye sockets, but his arms are too long. I feel a sharp crack in my neck and suddenly it feels like I’m choking on lava. My mouth fills up with blood as I try to cough out whatever is burning my throat, but instead a warm, metallic tang fills my mouth. I lose feeling in my legs and they buckle. He holds me up, putting even more pressure on my neck.

My body is engulfed in fiery inferno. Hot red rage and scorching pain meld together. Ignoring the small voice in my head urging caution, the primal part of my brain takes over and looks for the blazing light I wasn’t previously aware of deep within me. I pull with an effort that is natural as breathing, I draw energy from the sun in the core of my soul and instinctively focus it into my palm held level with his chest. 

The flash of light from my palm blinds me and a loud boom makes my ears ring. The onslaught of horrific images disappear, leaving only Hugo’s sleepy mental buzz. 

I collapse on the ground, and spit up blood. I gasp for air, fluttering my hands over my injured throat. The stench of burnt meat hits my nose and makes me gag, which in turn shoots electric pain down my throat at the sudden movement. I wrestle with the pain for a moment until I gather the strength to sit up. My body protests at the movement, but the voice in the back of my head telling me to run grows louder and more insistent. 

Gathering my courage, I blink away purple spots until I see Gabe’s body. He’s embedded in the far wall with the wire fence crumpled around him like tissue paper. He’s burned nearly beyond recognition and I see parts of his charred rib cage where my hand was pressed. The wire behind him - now visible through his hollowed out chest - glows red with heat and catches his remains on fire.

I suppress the urge to gag again as my mind scrambles to figure out how to fix this collosal fuck up. Like a road block, my mind keeps halting at the horrifying thought: I just killed a man.  _ Again.  _ But this time I have no idea how. 

I look down at my palms with a mix of wariness and fascination, but they look just the same as ever. Definitely not like I just shot light? Sonic boom? No, it was more like the force of the sun. A sun strike, I decided to dub it. 

A sudden screech of bending metal snaps me back to the present and looks toward the entrance to the basement. I barely looked up in time to see someone had bent the fence in and jumped over while I was thinking. I blink and see a man standing over the remains, a blanket now covering him and the fire put out. 

He turns and steps toward me and I suppress the urge to flich. He stands over me with an eerie stillness I know all too well. 

It doesn't take a telepath to figure out who he is, but it does make him infinitely more intimidating. Mentally I sense his massive void, its depth almost mind numbing. His mental presence seems to fill the room, looming over me, like I am standing at the edge of an abyss. 

“What have you done?” 

Despite his gentle - albeit shocked - tone, I’m a fish out of water, gasping for words as I melt down into a full blown panic. 

There is no hiding anymore. All the little white lies I have been telling myself ever since I started dating Bill come to a head. There is no escaping the supernatural world now. If word gets out I can blast through a man's chest without even trying … Well I can't imagine very many vampires just sitting on that juicy tidbit of information - even Bill.

He crouches down in front of me, resting his forearms on his knees. His face looks much younger than I imagined. He has slightly rounded features with full cupid’s bow lips. I would guess he is no older than 19, except for the ancient look in his eyes that convey a weariness that softens the innate predatory edges that come with his vampire nature. I chance a glance down his corded, muscular body and note thick blue tattoos painted on his chest and arms that are partially covered by a thin white linen shirt and pants set. 

My attention quickly returns to his russet eyes. His piercing gaze makes me grimace and I feel self conscious. The frustration on his face melts away into concern as he takes in my battered body. He looks back and forth between me and the rest of the room, searching for the missing piece that will make the puzzle in front of him clearer. 

“What are you?” 

If I was less traumatized from being kidnaped, almost dying and then blowing up a man, I would have rolled my eyes. Instead the question snaps me out of my panic and I grit my teeth. Pent up frustration I thought I let loose attacking Gabe comes rising back up, but I can only muster a stinging glare toward the curious vampire. For an eternal moment we stare at each other, instinctively sizing each other up in a primal exchange. I know I should look away, break the tension and submit. Everybody underestimates me - it’s how I’ve stayed alive this long - but for some reason I can’t help but raise a challenge in my eyes. Though it’s probably a bit undermined by the fresh bruises and blood.

He narrows his eyes in suspicion. He leans in closer taking a deep breath-

Somewhere above a piercing scream breaks the silence. The ear wrenching noise breaks our internal struggle making us both look up. A fiery hand seizes my throat at the thought of Bill coming to rescue me, forcing a strangled cat noise to claw its way out of my throat. The sound draws Godric’s attention back to me.

He visually inspects my injuries and without raising his voice Godric calls, “I’m here my child. Down here.”

I look over his shoulder and see Eric blur into the room. He freezes behind Godric. His eyes are wide with shock and relief as he stares at his makers back. Gabes corpse grabs his attention briefly before it returns to his master. 

“Godric, what happened? Are you hurt?” He asks, his voice laced with... concern? The emotion seems completely at odds with the vampire I know and it leaves me feeling unsettled and slightly itchy. Then again, this whole Dallas situation has made me see a lot more vulnerable, human emotions from the otherwise unflappable vampire. 

“You should not have come.” He growls, sounding like a parent chastising a wayward child. His predatory eyes stay on me, pinning me in place. 

Eric moves around Godric and frowns at me. 

“Can you speak?” Godric asks me softly. 

Momentarily forgetting my injuries, I try to respond. I seize as hot coals rake down my throat garbling my scream. I collapse forward, barely catching myself, coughing as my lungs try to expel the blood I choked on. In the back of my mind I am acutely aware of the vampires in front of me, now probably more hungry than ever with the scent of my blood hurled in front of them. 

After I spit the last of it out and take a few strained breaths, I peer up through my lashes praying that he finds me too repulsive at the moment to eat. 

His face merely offers a surprisingly human looking grimace. He silently offers his hand to help me up, but in a moment of mulish obstinacy, I ignore it and try to stand on my own.

I’m shaky, but I manage to get up. For about two seconds. 

Godric snaches my body before it hits the floor, his arms coming around my shoulders and under my knees so fast my body didn’t even register the pressure at first, making me feel like I was suddenly floating. 

A hiss pushes between my bared teeth from pain as my neck is jostled from the sudden movement. He shifts his arm around my shoulders so my head is supported by the inside of his elbow.  _ Like I’m a baby _ , I think dully. I suppress a cough, trying not to further irritate my burning throat. 

His eyes flicker down from mine and fixate on my throat. It’s then I remember that my chin and neck are sticky, still coated with the blood I coughed up earlier. 

After a tense moment, he blinks and gives me a small smile. I relax a bit more when I see his fangs are still retracted.

“I apologize, allow me…” He trails off internally debating something, before a wave of determination passes over his face. 

Before I can even react he drops his fangs, and bites his wrist. His other hand goes to the back of my head and gently but firmly tilts it back. I grit my teeth against the pain, but his fingers pinch the back of my jaw, forcing my mouth open. I think about slapping him for a moment, but the temptation of the relief his blood can give me holds me back. He brings his bleeding wrist to my lips in a gentle caress. 

“Drink.” He urges softly, but the look in his eyes leaves no room for argument. 

“Master-” Eric protests but a deep rumble from Godric’s chest silences him. 

Obediently I suck the wound. His blood is deep and rich like a dark melted chocolate or full bodied red wine. Much better than Bills, which tastes like cotton candy in comparison. I know I should feel guilty at the idea of taking another vampire's blood - like I’m cheating on Bill - but I can help but savor the heady flavor and cool healing that coats my searing throat. I swallow bigger and bigger gulps as my pain fades. I hear a soft crack in my neck as the bone resets itself allowing me to take in deep, painless breaths. 

If the process is pleasurable for him, he's thankfully not showing it. His eyes are fixed to mine back to that curious gaze, like I’m the word he just can’t think of but is on the tip of his tongue.

Unfortunately I can’t help but feel the familiar twist and throb low in my belly. I am suddenly hyperaware of Godric's firm, cool muscles holding me. I can’t help but gaze into his eyes, all the previous tension now replaced with something more sensual. 

Faintly a whisper in the back of my mind calls me a slut, lusting after Godric when I’m committed to Bill, but Bill isn’t here. 

As if this situation and my dirty thoughts weren’t embarrassing enough, I look over and see Eric’s wide unblinking gaze focused on us, his mouth slightly agape. A healthy dose of stinging shame saps the horniness out of me, leaving me feeling itchy and awkward. 

My eyes flicker back to Godric. He examines me, his gaze clinical as he ensures my visible wounds are healed.

Satisfied, he removes his wrist from my lips and gently places me on the ground. He patiently holds me steady until I get my feet under me. I’m frozen with indecision. We had such an intimate moment, in front of Eric of all people, after I killed a man in an obviously supernatural way. 

“How do you feel?” Godric tilts my head to look back to him.

I feel like a new person, every bump, bruise and injury from my fight with Gabe is gone. Even the kink in my neck from sleeping on a box last night.

I clear my throat before croaking out a genuine thanks. I blanche at how hoarse my throat sounds, but he merely gives me a small understanding smile. This time his fangs are just barely peeking out, reminding me that underneath his boyish charm is an ancient, deadly creature.

He glances at Gabes corpse and opens his mouth- presumably to ask me about his death- But just then an alarm starts blaring on the overhead speakers. Steve Newlin's voice shouts over the intercom. Before I can even react, Godric puts an arm around my shoulder and guides me into Eric’s arms. 

“Save her.” Godric’s tone conveys a command rather than a request. “Go.” 

Unmoving Eric protests, “I am not leaving you until you are-”

Godric glares at him and hisses, “I can take care of myself.”

My eyebrow quirks at the double meaning, but I know better than to argue with the vampire. If he wants to stay with a bunch of murdering cultists, all the more power to ‘im. My stomach gives an unexpected lurch at the thought of leaving him alone here, which is ridiculous all things considered. 

“But-”

“Leave now. Spill no blood on your way out.” His tone brooks no argument. 

Looking like he just sucked on a lemon, Eric turns, his hand on my shoulder guiding me forward. Godric turns and in the blink of an eye disappears- presumably down further into the churches underground where he came from. 

As we make our way up the stairs out of the basement Eric drops his head next to mine.

“What happened?” He hisses. I hesitate, my brain is still reeling a bit from… well everything. 

I shake my head, deciding ignoring his question would be better than any lie he would undoubtedly see through. 

“You were unusually silent back there.” I goad, trying to redirect his attention from Gabe.

He shakes his head in a startling human gesture, “I can’t believe he did that.” 

“You mean when he gave me his blood? Why? I didn’t ask if that's what you're thinking. He was just being nice- which is surprising considering he’s your maker.”

He grabs my arm, making me stumble a step and meet his gaze. “In the past millennia I have known him, he has never once given blood to a human without turning them. Godric believes vampire blood is sacred and should only be shared to create more vampires.” 

My face twists as I try to follow the logic. That seems pretty… conservative of him. Like how catholics think married couples should only have sex when trying to have kids. Or maybe he just thinks himself above humans. But if that were true, why would he heal me? I can’t imagine disdain or condescension in those kind, gentle eyes. Even when we were seizing eachother up, he never came across as particularly hostile or disdainful toward me. Although, that might be because he suspects I’m not exactly human. 

“W-why would he give it to me then? He doesn’t even know me?” I stutter, praying Eric just dismisses the incident because I smell good or something equally benign. 

“Why indeed?” He mutters. His scrutiny is nearly tangible as I resolutely look at the stairs, pretending I am focusing on not missing another step. 

Whatever he sees on my face must be answer enough for him- or he just wants to direct his attention to escape- because he doesn't prod any further as we make our way out of the basement. 

We reach the top of the landing and press our bodies against the wall, hiding from the line of people fleeing the building. None of them spare us a glance as the men herd the women and children toward the exit. 

Eric leans over me, his mouth hovering close enough to my neck to make my pulse stutter. 

“I could have you out in seconds.” His voice is breathy and exudes total confidence. It takes me back to when we first met. His tall frame casually draped over his throne, long hair partially obscuring his blatant ogling seems a far cry from the tense, emotive vampire in front of me now. But that voice- it tempts me to lean forward and offer my neck. 

I swallow tring to remedy my suddenly dry throat. 

“Godric told you not to hurt anybody.” I remind him. “Plus those are kids out there.” 

“All those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us.” 

I purse my lips, preventing an argument from escaping my lips. A quick cursory scan of their minds forced me to agree with him. It's hard to stay an optimist, or even to think the best of people when you can see directly into their minds. Then again, it's also hard to think optimistically about vampires too, but at least I can pretend. 

“Where’s Bill?”

“At the hotel. I couldn’t risk bringing him. His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you.” 

I roll my eyes, oh, so now he’s concerned about the children. I frown at the thought of Bill murdering children for me, but after I found out he killed my helpless elderly uncle- even if he did do horrible things to me when he was younger- I knew better than to argue. 

We watch as the last of the women and children file out of the church and guards take their place. I notice with a pang of anxiety they are armed with silver chains and stakes. 

Eric starts walking toward them. I snatch his arm.

“Eric, no!” I hiss low through clenched teeth. 

He turns back and leans close to my ear, his nose brushing against my lobe. My pulse skyrockets and I feel a blush creep up my neck. I freeze. For half a second I think he’s going to bite me, but in response to my embarrassing display- my second he’s witnessed in the past five minutes much to my chagrin- his mouth turns up into a small smirk.

“Trust me.” The look in his eyes is calm and he gives my arm a gentle squeeze. 

I blink in shock, I never thought I would ever see the day he would give me such a comforting human-like gesture. 

They chat briefly before one guard moves behind Eric and reaches for his stake. 

I shout out a warning, then in a streaky blur he fights off each of the guards until he forces the last one up against a wall, stake to his heart.

I fly over the distance between us and grab his arm holding the stake. I know I can’t physically stop him, but I hope I can catch his attention and make him pause.

“Eric! You don't have to kill him. Let’s just go.” I urge, tugging on his arm for emphasis. 

His eyes meet mine. For a split second I could have sworn his gaze was soft. But then his stoic mask slips back on and he lets go of the guy. He turns and opens the door to get out but we can’t go through; the place is surrounded. 

“Those are wooden arrows, you’ll never make it through.” The guard admits.

“I know another way out.” I volunteer, remembering the tour. The tour that now seemed years ago, not less than 2 days. 

I turn and lead us toward the sanctuary. I’m more than a little pleased that he has not only been listening to me, but is now following me. Then again, he might just be following Godric’s orders. 

I push the doors open to the chapel as quietly as possible and scout the room. It looks empty. 

As we hurry down the aisle Eric asks, “Where's the exit?”

I stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the room. Suddenly I feel dozens of buzzing hateful minds converge on us from all directions. Their thoughts are like fiery arrows attacking my conscience. Mentally I frantically search for a gap in their formation. But it's too late. 

“We’re trapped.” I whisper, realizing they have men and women at every exit, and every single one of them wants to kill us. 

Steve Newlin then pops out from behind the altar. “There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell.” 


	3. Mob Mentality

Chapter 3: Mob Mentality

The cult members burst through the doors, surrounding us in seconds, silver and stakes at the ready. They looked like a rag tag army with broken pole sticks and broom handles as makeshift stakes, and wrapped chains and necklaces of silver. They would look almost laughable if it weren’t for the bits and pieces of their thoughts slipping past my distracted defenses.

“Stake the bitch-”

“-make them burn-”

“-fuckin’ fangbanger-”

Their mob mentality reminds me so much of Rene and Gabe before I killed them. Pictures materialize of staked vampires exploding in a bloody mess and gory human corpses from multiple minds around me. With a herculean effort I rebuild a defense against the onslaught. It’s shaky, but the best I can do at the moment. 

“Please, just let us leave.” I beg. They have no idea the hell about to rain down on them if Stan gets his way.

He laughs, “The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon.” The crowd murmurs in agreement and presses toward us, pointing the sharp ends of their stakes at us. 

“The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help,” I warn but I have a feeling trying to reason with these people will be like beating my head against a wall, but I have to try. 

“I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here.” He sneers, gesturing to Eric. 

My stomach drops. Our eyes met and I let out a small gasp. His eyes are wide and scared, like a child. I have never seen such a vulnerable look on his face before, and it makes my stomach churn. He looks like he is about to say something, but hesitates. I unconsciously reach up to stroke his face, give him some sort of comfort, but he turns away from me and walks toward Newlin. 

His face pinches and twists into a frightening smile before shouting with triumph, “Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!” 

Steve gestures for Eric to lay on the altar behind him and Eric complies. He starts wrapping up the vampire in silver chains, his skin hissing at the contact of the precious metal. I move to go stop him, but two men behind me grab my arms and hold me back. 

“Get your filthy hands off me-” I start but one of them slaps me hard across the face, splitting my lip. 

“Shut the fuck up you fangbangin’ sack of shit!” He spits at me. A cry escapes my bloody lips as he wrenches my arm painfully behind my back and his partner follows suit. 

“I offer myself in exchange for Godric and Sookie’s freedom.” Eric proposes, his words hiss at the end- the only reaction he gives to the pain.

Steve finishes securing him to the altar and shakes his head, “That's noble,” he admits, “but she is just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race! She hardly deserves our mercy. Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together.”

He sauntered over to me and leers, “I bet this marshmallow will roast up nicely.” 

I hear a loud bang to my left as the doors to the sanctuary are forced open violently. Bill bursts in. His eyes hone in on me immediately, and he does not like what he sees. 

“Sookie!” The call borders between a roar and theatrical line reading. If I wasn’t so relieved I would have rolled my eyes. So dramatic. 

Aiming directly between my eyes, Steve cocks his pistol. 

“One more step, vampire, and the girl dies.” He threatens. Quickly scanning his mind I learn he is itching to pull the trigger. The fact that Bill would instantly be on top of him, ripping his throat out is the only thing stopping him. 

“If you shoot her, everybody here will die! Let her go now.” He growls, bending his knees in preparation, a predator about to pounce.

Carelessly, Steve turns his head back to me and asks, “Honestly, what do they see in you?” 

“I could say the same thing about-” I start to retort, but Newlin pistol whips me across the face. My cheek stings as it splits open. Hot rivulets of blood trail down my face, adding to the dried blood already coating my neck. No wonder Bill is nearly vibrating with anger. 

“Silence whore!” He barks. 

For a moment I’m tempted to release another blast of light, but I hold back. I still have a knot in my stomach over what I did to Gabe. If not for taking his life then certainly for exposing more of my supernatural power. 

He returns his attention to Bill. “Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here,” he orders his followers. They hesitantly approach the hissing vampire. 

“Don’t, this is insane! Stop this now while you can. You have no idea- Ah!” I cry out as the guard behind me shoves my arm further up, then I hear a muffled crack as the joint dislocates. I scream as pain shoots down my shoulder and arm. I can hear Bill shout, but I am too distracted from the pain to pay attention to what is going on around me. I keep my eyes trained on Newlin, just barely holding back my tears. I fail to contain a scream and it hisses through my clenched teeth. While I’m distracted my shields drop and suddenly my head is crowded with aggressive and lewd thoughts from the men clenching my arms.

“NEWLIN!” A voice yells out from the pews. A shot rings across the chapel and I flinch, but it didn’t come from the gun aimed at me. Suddenly Steve drops his gun and clutches his hand between his legs comically. 

I turn to the shooter and I feel a small smile tug on my face despite the sting from my lip and cheek. Jason is standing behind the pews with a paintball gun in one hand and the other pumping the air in victory.

“Let her go, fuckwad!” He threatens then shoots him again, green paint splattering across his forehead.

Steeve folds over and yelps out in pain. Bill uses the distraction to rush to me. He quickly incapacitates the men holding me and without their touch I no longer have to struggle with their thoughts pressing against my consciousness. I carefully tuck my arm against myself, determined not to cry in front of everybody. Remembering I’m not the only one who needs to be freed, I spin and run toward Eric, but Bill grabs my good arm. 

“Sookie! We have to go, you’re injured.” He demands.

I wrench my arm from his grip. 

“Not without Eric, he’s injured too.” I insist. I run over to the altar and try to gently, but quickly remove the chains with one hand. One of them gets caught and tangled. As I try to fix it I glance at his face. 

“You tried to sacrifice yourself for me.” I mutter, without hiding the surprise in my voice. 

“You almost died trying to find Godric for me.” 

“Well, you are paying me.” 

“You don’t seem like the kind of girl who risks her life for money.”

“Yeah? What kind of girl am I?” I mumble distracted by the pain radiating from my shoulder.

“One that deserves better than a ch-”

“Sookie!” Bill’s furious voice makes me jump.

I fumble with the chains, forcing a low hiss out of Eric as the chains dig into his tender skin. I mutter my apologies and refocus on freeing him.

As the last chains fall away, I almost ask Eric to finish his sentence. 

“Let's get out of here.” 

Eric stands up and his burns heal almost immediately before my eyes. Ignoring me he rushes over and grabs Newlin by the neck. He slams the smaller man down on the stairs, hand gripping his neck tightly. Eric drops his fangs and roars.

“Eric, you know you can’t hurt him, let’s go.” I urge again. 

“KILL HIM! Kill the motherfucker!” My brother yells across the chapel. 

Good Lord, am I the only one with any sense around here?

“Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die.” The pastor taunts the viking. Thankfully Eric doesn’t react. 

All the members look at their leader in shock. From the mental snipits I can make sense of, they disagree.

“No one is willing to die for you, you crazy bastard.” I spit.

He looks to his followers, and fear finally enters his eyes as he sees their hesitation.

Suddenly within seconds the church fills with vampires, Stan leading the charge. 

“Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father.” He goads. 

“For fucks sake…” I mumble to myself. I was this close to making them stand down. 

Panic rushes through my veins and lights my mind afire, both from my own alarm and from the buzzing minds pressing fearful thoughts against my weak barriers.

“Murderer-” Newlin chokes out, but Eric tightens his grip on his throat cutting off the rest of his sentence.. 

“Destroy them. All of them.” Stan commands while dropping his fangs. All the vampires zoom through the room, each one picking up a human victim. Their stakes and chains rendered useless against the vampire's speed and numbers. All the vampires in sync grab their humans' heads and tilt them, exposing their victims' throats. 

“Bill, Eric you have to stop them!” I plead. 

Bill just grabs my arm again, pulling me toward the exit. “We have to go now!” he asserts.

“We can’t just leave them to die!” 

I look to Eric, but he looks away, ignoring my plea but also not acknowledging Stans actions either. He holds Newlin firmly, but isn’t poised to drain him. 

Swiveling back to Bill I see his expression slip into the cold, stony mask his kind are known for, but he usually keeps hidden from me. His grip turns painful as he forces my body toward the nearest exit. 

My panic flares into anger at his rough treatment. “Don’t you dare-”

Like the clear call of a trumpet, Godric's voice rings out across the sanctuary, “Enough!”

Everyone stops and turns toward Godric, who is standing at the top of the organ at the front of the chapel. Relief floods my body like a soothing balm at the sight of the strange vampire. I gasp, even my battered psychic shields are bolstered by his imposing presence. His mental void drowning out the stinging fear from the crowd around me.

“You came for me, I assume.” When Stan doesn’t reply he adds, “Underling.”

Stan visabley deflates and sighs, “Yes sheriff.” But he doesn't move out of his aggressive hold on the human. 

In a blur, Godric moves to a closer position in front of the altar. He spreads his arms out and procaims, “These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist.” 

Eric follows an unspoken command from his maker and releases Newlin. He staggers to get up and faces Godric.

“Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?” He reaches out his hand in a gesture of peace offering. 

Newlin slaps it away. “I will not negotiate with subhumans!” He screams then kneels before Eric, tugging his collar to expose his throat to the vampire. 

“Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me.” Eric doesn’t even blink, but instead keeps his attention focused on Godric. 

Godric shakes his head, “I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.” He states, grabbing Steve by the back of the neck lifting him up for everyone to see. 

Addressing the crowd he raises his voice so all the humans can hear his next words, “Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?”

One heartbeat passes. 

Then two. 

Three.

My lungs release a shaky sigh when nobody responds. Even Bill's punishing grip on my arm loosens slightly.

“That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now.”

To my relief, the vampires let the humans go and everyone disperses peacefully. 

Godric drops Steve and smirks, “I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours.” 

“Oh thank god, Godric.” I whisper mostly to myself. Bill's head snaps toward me, searching my face but I elect to ignore him after his rough treatment of me. 

Godric waves Eric over, then he turns his attention to me. I unconsciously lean forward, my mind and body instinctively seeking comfort from the vampire. My eyes briefly flicker up and down his figure before a guilty knot in my stomach twists, reminding me that I’m ogling another man while standing next to my boyfriend.

Well I’m only human. 

As if on cue my mind summons the image of Gabe’s charred corpse and Godric’s question echoes within me, “What are you?”

He either doesn’t notice my crass behavior- not likely with his heightened senses- or he politely ignores it. 

“Miss Stackhouse, I would be honored if you came with us.” 

Bill protests, “Sir she-”

“The lady can speak for herself, can she not?” He interjects. 

I nod, “Y-yes, of course.” As much as I try I can't keep the pain out of my voice. Now the adrenaline is starting to wear off the pain in my shoulder grows like a stoked fire.

His eyes glare pointedly at my various injuries, as if cataloging them in his mind. 

“She is yours?” He directs his question toward Bill, but his eyes stay on me. 

“Yes, Sheriff.” Bill nodes, having enough decency to look chastised. 

“Then you should take better care of her.” 

Bill tenses, but doesn’t reply. 

My eyelids flicker and drop as the pain forces itself into the forefront of my mind. Exhaustion crashes over me like a wave, making my links feel heavy. I lean hard into Bill and he moves his hand around my waist to support me. The only thing keeping me awake is the scorching pain pulsing from my shoulder and throbbing ache from my arm. 

Godric and Bill exchange words, but I can’t find the mental energy to move past the pain and fatigue.

Eventually Godric moves to leave the chapel. Unable to take my eyes off him, I watch his unnaturally smooth gait as he seems to float out of the chapel. I also may have taken the opportunity to lazily stare at his butt. 

Suddenly I find myself screaming to the rafters. 

“Jesus Christ shepherd of Judea!” I exclaim as my shoulder flares white hot with pain before the pain suddenly ebs, like water poured over hot coals. 

Bill apologises, “I hear it hurts less when you don't see it coming. You seemed… distracted.” 

I gave him a halfhearted glare, but his last words make the knot in my stomach twist even tighter. Even exhausted and beaten I know I’m not the kind of girl to be openly lusty toward other men- especially in front of my boyfriend. 

I gently try to test the fixed joint and worry how I’ll be able to wait tables while it heals. 

As if he’s the psychic, Bill grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. 

“I’ll take care of you as soon as we get back to the hotel. 

His words should have comforted me, but instead I found myself forcing a smile to cover my disappointment. 

Behind me I hear a soft snort. 

I turn around and to my surprise I see Eric. He stayed behind instead of following his newly saved maker. 

My confusion must have been written on my face because he chuckles at me. Leaning down to my eye level and he reaches out and I feel his cool fingers ghost over my hot, tender skin Bill bruised. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” He asks softly. 

I barely note Bill’s warning growl as Eric leans close enough for me to feel his breath. 

I nod mutely, not trusting my voice while looking into his hypnotizing gaze. 

His brilliant blue eyes flicker down to my lips. 

Is he going to kiss me?

The thought rockets my heart into overtime, forcing a small drop of blood to trickle down my chin from where Newlin hit me, splitting my lip. 

Before Bill could stop him, he uses a bit of his vampire speed to lick his thumb and quickly swipe it over the cut. Instinctively I bite my lip on the itchy skin as it heals. 

“There. All better.” he smirks, then disappears, I assume to catch up with Godric.

I huff, mad at both him and myself. My face heats with embarrassment for thinking for even a moment that display was for me. Nope. That display was the perfect way to both humiliate me and rile up Bill. 

I tense in anticipation. I’m sure Bill's awful mood and my less than devout behavior has primed us for a big fight. 

To my surprise he puts a comforting arm around me, but refuses to meet my eyes.

I pick at the hem of my rumpled dirty dress, unsure of what to say to break the tension between us. Anger and shame contract my chest in a hot grip, rendering me mute as I stare at him. 

The tension snaps as Jason runs up to me calling, “Sookie!” 

When I’m within arms reach he grabs me and gives me a hard hug. “Come here, ah I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?” He pleads. 

I squeeze him back then release and give him a hard look. “What were you doing with those people? Are you out of your mind?” I ask, still baffled that he is even here in the first place. I had no idea this was the church he was talking about joining last week. 

“Yeah I was. Just-that son of a bitch, it's like he sucked out my brain and planted all his own babies in there.” He admits, while averting his eyes and scratching the back of his head. 

In his head I see his admiration for the Newlin's -especially his wife- and how in his addict recovering mind he thought he was going straight, only to be manipulated into following a hateful ideology all over again. He now sees that not all vampires are bad. Hes particularly impressed with one vampire-

“Hey, do you know that fella with the blue tattoos?”

The guilty knot in my stomach twists a little tighter as my eyes immediately seek out Bill, but he's nowhere in sight. 

I shake my head, wondering if he went to confront Eric. 

God I hope not.

“Oh,” he shrugs, “It kinda looked like you two knew each other.” 

My mind immediately jumps to our moment where my lips were wrapped around Godric's wrist while Eric’s wide eyes watched us in shock. I feel a flush crawl up my chest and my heartbeat picks up as I remember my body's reaction to his savory flavor. 

Suddenly I’m a lot less annoyed about Bill’s vanishing act.

“He just helped rescue me out of that godawful cell in the basement is all.”

He nods, “Then I owe ‘em a thank you.”

“Look at us, what would Gran say?” I joke, trying to steer the conversation away from the vampire that I hold a particular curiosity for. I wistfully think back to my dream of her the night before. 

He laughs, “She would say,” He clears his throat and continues in a warbly shrill tone, “maybe if you thought with your brain every once a while instead of your pants or your fists you might not find yourself in this mess mister-’” 

I snorted, “That was so bad!” 

“Well if you think you can do it better-” 

We go back and forth for a minute or two, imitating past phrases Gran used over and over, making us both fall into fits of giggles. By the look on his face I can tell we both needed the small reprieve and chance to reconnect with each other. 

“Where’d vampire Bill go?” Jason wonders aloud looking around us at the now almost deserted chapel.

I press my lips into a tight smile that doesn’t reach my eyes. He doesn’t notice. 

“Let’s go catch up with everybody.” I say. 

He agrees and throws an arm around me, leading me out. I take one more look back and see Steve Newlin pouting on the floor looking like a toddler crying about his toys being taken away. 

Good riddance.


End file.
